The 12 Days of ChristmasDanny PHantom style
by MashtonAttack
Summary: Its the 12 Days of Christmas Danny Phantom Style. There are some characters that are not in the original Danny Phantom. If you get lost read my first Danny Phantom Story. * Rated T just in case*


Well,, hello guys(: im sorry that I didn't update the past 2 weeks, I actually went broke ): and I didn't have money to pay for the internet but I was worrying about you guys the whole time. I hope you guys aren't mad at me im very sorry. But as I promised you guys I have your 12 Days of Christmas Danny Phantom Style~! :3

Have a happy related Christmas and a Related New years~! By the way your going to need my name for the 12 Days of Christmas my name is Sammie~!

_(Sammie comes out in a Coral Blue long dress,)_

Sammie: Thank you All for coming~! I hope you all enjoy The 12 Days of Christmas Danny Phantom Style~!

_(Danny walks up in a Christmas tree costume) _

Danny: On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me: A Phantom in a pear tree.

_(Tucker walks up the stage) _

Tucker: On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me- _(looks at Danny) _Haha! Dude what is up with the outfit?

Danny: Tucker finish the song!

Tucker: haha! Okay, 2 PDA's

Danny: and a Phantom in a pear tree.

_(Box Ghost floats on the stage)_

Box Ghost: On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: _(raises hands) _Three glowing boxes.

Tucker: Two PDA's

Danny: and a phantom in a pear tree

_(Mr. Lancer comes up the stage and the audience groans)_

Mr. Lancer: on the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 4x the homework~!

_(Danny and Tucker groan)_

Tucker: Really? And on Christmas Vacation?

Danny: That's just wrong you know that right?

_(someone off stage):_ The song idiots! THE SONG!

Box Ghost: Three glowing boxes

Tucker: Two…beautiful PDA's

Danny: and a phantom in a pear tree

Tucker: how much 'till this is over?

Danny: We need like 7 more people tuck.

Tucker: ugh.

_(Paulina enters with something rolled up in her hand.) _

Paulina: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me. _(unfolds paper) _5 Invi-so-bill posters.

Danny: My name is not INVI-SO-BILL!

Paulina: Invi-so-bill! (_runs and hugs him.) _

Mr. Lancer: Uh.. 4x the homework.

Box Ghost: Three glowing boxes

Tucker: Two.. PDA's

Danny (_looking embarrassed): _And a phantom in a pear tree

_(Jade walks on stage, goes to Danny smacks Paulina in the head and drags her next to Mr. Lancer) _

Jade: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, _(manifests a red rose)_ 6 pretty roses.

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters!

Mr. Lancer: 4x the homework! (_Audience throws papers at him.)_

Box Ghost: BEWARE… 3 glowing boxes.

Tucker: MY PDA, oh I mean 2 PDA's

Danny: _(looking at jade.) _And a phantom in pear tree.!

_(Austin comes out) _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, _(smiles at Danny mockingly, then looks at jade with kind eyes.) _7 letters of romance.

Jade: _(jade blushes.)_ 6 pretty roses.

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters!

Mr. Lancer 4x the homework _(covers himself with his hands) _

Box Ghost: 3 glowing boxes

Tucker: 2 PDA's

Danny: _(looking at Austin and Jade, and says in a jealouse tone) _And a phantom in the stupid pear tree.

_(Ale walks out) _

Ale: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me _(holds out her hand) _8 hamsters running.

Austin: 7 letters of romance

Jade: 6 pretty roses

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters!

Mr. Lancer: 4x the homework! (_little kid throws cake at him.)_

Box Ghost: 3 glowing boxes

Tucker: 2 PDA's (_starts drooling.)_

Danny: _(smacks tucker.) _And a phantom in a pear tree.

_(Vlad comes out,)_

Danny: Who invited you?

Vlad: Its Christmas Daniel, be nice to your elders. On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…. 9 million dollars.

_(Everyone stares)_

Vlad: what?

Danny:…..Nothing.

Ale: 8 hamsters running

Austin: 7 letters of romance

Jade: 6 pretty roses

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters!

Mr. Lancer: _(in armor) _4x the homework

Box Ghost: 3 glowing boxes

Tucker: 2...PDA's I WANNA USE THEM!

Danny: _( smacks his head with his hands) _And a phantom in a pear tree.

_(Emily walks on stage smiling.)_

Emily: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… 10 shiny dresses

Vlad: 9 million dollars

Ale: 8 hamsters running.

Austin: 7 letters of romance

Jade: 6 pretty flowers

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters!

Mr. Lancer: 4x the homework

Box Ghost: 3 glowing boxes…BEWARE

Tucker: 2 PDA's

Danny: and a phantom in a pear tree..

_(sam walks out.) _

Sam: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, 11 new black outfits.

Emily: 10 shiny dresses

Vlad: 9 million dollars

Ale: 8 hamsters running

Austin: 7 letters of romance

Jade: 6 pretty roses

Paulina: 5 invi-so-bill posters

Mr. Lancer: 4x the homework.. PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING ELSE.

Box ghost: 3 glowing boxes !

Tucker: YES ITS ALMOST DONE! I mean… 2 PDA's

Danny: _(sigh) _and a phantom in a pear tree…

_(Sammie walks out with Justin bieber next to her.)_

Sammie: meet my boyfriend! :3 oh sorry… on the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me… 12 new stories this year

Sam: 11 new black outifts

Emily: 10 shiny dresses

Vlad: 9 million dollars

Ale: 8 hamsters running

Austin: 7 letters of romance

Jade: 6 pretty roses

Paulina: OMB Justin Bieber

Sammie: Back off two faced chick!

Mr. Lancer: Im leaving..

Box Ghost: 3 boxes glowing!

Tucker:….

Sammie: where is tucker?

Danny: in the back with his PDA

Sammie: ._.

Danny: and a phantom.. In a pear tree..

_(curtains close)_

Sammie: I hope you liked my 12 days of Christmas story! And please give a big round of applause for our guest star: JUSTIN BIEBER!

BTW IM WRITING A JUSTIN BIEBER LOVE STORY IN QUIZZAZ. COM

THIS IS MY LINK

IM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;3

Happy related Christmas and a happy related new year! :3


End file.
